


Ire

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, This is right after Steven was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Greg and Amethyst break up.





	Ire

**Author's Note:**

> Got a drabble prompt for this, liked what I wrote, so I thought I'd post it!

Amethyst listens as Greg talks. It's that simple, for both of them- Amethyst is pretending to listen and Greg is pretending to talk. They've been doing a lot of that recently. Pretending.

" _So_ ," she breaks in finally, "I know you're just trying to protect my _feelwings_ or whatever, Greg, but you can say you don't think I'm sexy anymore. Don't hold back on my account."

"Amethyst," he scolds, feeling the familiar shame rise. She's good at that. Making him feel bad. That's not okay. "It's not that."

She lifts her head from her chest to glare at him. "Then I don't see why you'd end this. It's always just been about the sex."

"It's been a _break_. But I can't avoid reality forever. I'm not like you guys, living forever, never changing. I'm a _dad._ I've got a _son_." Greg grabs at his face, ashamed for an entirely different reason. "Oh, man. What if he remembers I abandoned him?"

Amethyst turns away, mumbling something he translates as 'he's mine too, y'know.'

"I know." Without thinking, he pulled her closer. It's an awkward side-hug, but he likes to think it might be enough. "It's time we acted like it."

All of the fight leaves her. She leans back, arms crossed close to her chest, like he was a threat that she had surrendered to but still held a wariness towards. "I'm crying," she informs him, flicking a hand up to wipe some tears away. "I don't know why. I'm not sad or anything."

"Me either."

"This is messed up."

Greg wraps an arm around her side, squeezes, and pulls away. "Truce?"

"Truce." She hesitates, then adds: "Nobody needs to know."

He nodded. "Probably best that way, huh?"

"Probably."

He wipes his eyes. It's not because of Amethyst. Reality just hurts, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw Greg and Amethyst as having been friends with benefits/distantly dating for a couple months (six, at most) after Steven was born that mutually ended the relationship when it began to get unhealthy. It was never a romantic relationship. So here's them ending it, I guess.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
